


Gooey Womb

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Gooey Womb

男人像块破布一般瘫倒在地上，身上脸上全是腥而欲的浊液，红色的浓稠由碎发之下流下来，掺杂着泪液划过他一双轻薄的唇。

他们分明是从床上开始的，而显然这实在难以把控。侵略者在相同的阵营中畅快的内斗，索性将他当作战场来。两个人与生俱来的相似，在此时更是心照不宣的不肯罢休。若不是为了先将Mendez吞吃干净，又怎么可能容忍兄弟在面前动作。

两只阴茎在他体内摩擦顶撞，苛使他不断发出兽一般含糊的呻吟。前侧的屄口被涌出的蜜液润湿得透彻，配合着黑发男人顶弄的缓慢深刻，他喜欢用自己眼瞳中的海洋端详身前的人，再倾上身体舔舐Tony额面上崩开的伤。

“呜...！”针刺一般的疼痛扎刺他的神经，Solo的舌摩挲在自己细小的伤痕之上，却因为不一致的频率带来更多的痛楚。泪不可控的倾泻而出，填塞在后穴里的肉棒还不知体贴的疯狂抽插，连带着中年男人孱弱的躯身耸动不断。反抗挣扎早成了过往历史，如今的他只是瘫在两个健壮的男人之间，任由摆弄操干。腿间的两个小洞足够接纳他们，至少省的折磨男人的唇嗓。

兄弟两个各有各的癖好，不尽相同的节奏总让Mendez难以应付，他们看似平分了这熟透尤物，暗地里依旧未曾停止过独占这婊子的欲望。就像现在，Napoleon灵巧的舌已经徘徊在可怜性奴挺立的乳尖处，只是三两下吮吸就令中年人的叫声再高一些。他下意识去躲，下体却因为微不足道的动作被硕大的阴茎撑开更甚。“哈啊！…啊啊啊！！！”扭动的身子即刻让抓紧自己手腕的人给制住，Walker将他向后拉扯，好让干涩的后穴吃下更多。

双性的肛口自是比不上不住流水的阴道，这恰好给寡言又桀骜的暴徒一个挑战。青筋虬结的肉柱直接粗暴的往逼仄的穴内怼，直逼得可怜的娼妓惨叫连连，“啊啊啊啊啊！咕…唔…!”现在他倒是懂得配合了，Solo只用一吻就堵住对方所有悲鸣。他挺立的性器还卡在男人粉嫩的阴唇深处，只好抓紧对方的黑发将其扯下来讨要一个亲吻，水声啧啧而生，混着他们留在他脸上的勋章奖励，掺杂如铁锈一般的腥甜。

他像是要晕过去一样直翻白眼，在Napoleon眼中偏偏漂亮又脆弱，他想将他碾碎，留下的残渣便也要吞噬干净，绝不留给自己愚蛮的胞弟一分一毫。想到此处他又不禁厌恶起来，看看现在，又是谁的阴茎捅进这宝贝的嫩穴里。

他恨恨的想，也狠狠地咬在Tony的脖颈上。

“可爱的小荡妇。”Napoleon乐此不疲的呼唤，他恨得入骨，开口却还是喜爱的血腥味道，“我可爱的小荡妇…”他补充，“我喜欢你透湿的小嘴，”他面对眼前那已然失神的精致脸颊呻吟出来，“哈…上帝给你一张属于女人的嘴自然是有理由的，Tony…你就是适合吃男人的阴茎，你咬我咬的那么紧…嗯！”August的膝盖不免磕碰到他的大腿，惹得他文质彬彬的伪装撕裂开一角。

没什么。Mendez终究整个人都乖顺的倚在自己的身上，自己的阴茎可是顶贴在他的阴道宫口处，湿滑的舌尖愈发用力的勾弄男人敏感的胸乳，乏力的呜咽就是性爱的助燃剂。他掐住男人细瘦的腰线，蹙紧眉头便毫无收敛的冲撞操干。“啊啊啊！！哈啊！Solo…呜…！”向下撞击的动作不止涉及他与Mendez，August Walker不出意外的参与到其中。原本以为再难进入更深的阳具陡然再被吞进一部分，竟然让Walker一时爆发出低吼来，两具尺寸可怖的阴茎差点要把熟稔的妓女捅穿，顶在Solo小腹处半勃起的阴茎就这么简单突兀的喷薄而出，龟头涨红流溢而出的精液透明的惹人怜。

Mendez记不得上次真正射精是什么时候，他们总是封堵住自己的那处私密，等到发泄的彻底后才肯让自己解脱。他们把自己当做一个玩不坏的娃娃，自己却早就崩坏溃烂——吃不到他们的阴茎便无法正常勃起，就连温柔的性爱也成了奢求。他从未因为自己下体的秘密而羞耻，兄弟二人倒是运用的得当，男人的后庭被开发的热情淫荡，前方的阴道自不必说，然后是嘴，自己吃下的精液或许早就成了一种食物摄取，而手，Tony Mendez的手淫技术断然与红灯区的高级妓女不相上下。

“嗯…！痛…哈啊…！”又开始了，相同的把戏。Walker撕扯着他的头发，残忍缓慢的将Mendez几乎生硬的拎起来，在疼痛的混沌间棕褐色的眼睛恍惚见身前的人靠近来，他猜测Napoleon猛然的操干从August那处夺取过多属于自己的注意力，男人们的怒火与暴力往往单纯的要命，“August…呜呜…August…”他掌握了诀窍，像个招揽熟客的妓女一般熟练得很，示弱依赖与显而易见的投靠讨好让施与发间的力道消减下去，笑意在他沾染着精液与口涎的红肿薄唇之间绽开，Mendez眯起眼，以一个不适的扭头姿态去亲吻Walker的脸颊，含糊着吐露喜爱的字眼。

我是你的什么？

他们一齐发问，便是存心为难他。

他在一片黏腻浓稠中醒过来，意识到自己嘴里含吮着不知属于谁的阴茎。大腿被掀起，射满白浊的肿胀肉口袒露在情色的视线里。他连眼睛都难睁开完全，长浓的眼睫上也是男性射给他的精液。“喊我的名字。”手指蹂躏着他胸前红肿，好像一定要挤出些乳液来判决他为彻彻底底的女人。“喊我的名字吧。”他们命令。

性器从嘴中抽出去，空留一声响亮情色的“啵”，这时他才看见Walker褐色的卷发晃过，Mendez啧嘴，吞下口腔里留存的腥膻味道。强奸犯们给他腾出空间，指望听到一个浪漫的答案。

酡红的脸颊令男人呈出几分醉酒的迷人旖旎，衬托在他茂密的胡须下显得愈发温软怜人。他不该肆意发出那种言论，当下的August求的是胜利者的耀武扬威，Napoleon则是不甘不平的发问。他随两人掰开自己的腿，看堵住阴道口的玩具是如何在他的呼吸间随私密处的颤抖而移动着。他看Napoleon拿出那支笔，在自己的大腿根部再书写着，面前是体贴安装的穿衣镜，可Tony早就不需要那种东西了，他清楚腿根出有几个正字，红色记载的是潮吹次数，黑色是自己被操干使用的次数，相同的字迹在臀上也有类似的另一部分，而他现在只是平静的看男人们这样侵犯侮辱他，再麻木的称他们作丈夫或者主人。

他是注定要孕育子嗣的妻妾，是被随意使用亵玩的人偶。

“亲爱的。”他平静的念叨，朝向Walker索取一个安慰性质的吻。

“亲爱的丈夫。”Solo将阴茎填塞进自己红肿的阴口。

“主人…主人…”手指捏住他敏感的肉球，毫不在乎的捏弄，只为了他动听沙哑的呻吟。他的热情趋于公式化，像是前方的肉穴吸吮阴茎时畅快淫靡的表情，俊俏的变态们使用他，好像他只是阴茎的容器一般，收缩夹紧的蜜穴颤动，噗嗤水声盖不住浪叫，“哈啊！哈啊！”他的眼泪落在地毯上，安静的要命。摁住脑袋的手施与的力道过分可怕，操弄下体的幅度何尝不是令成年男人无法安稳，“唔嗯！哈！…啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“不要了…不要了…”

黑发男人果真抽出疲软的性器来，可不忘用手伸入那操得熟透的肉穴里玩弄，留待棕发的胞弟行至此处，勃发的阴茎迅速顶替了手指。“哈啊啊啊啊！！！求求你们…! 塞不下…哈啊啊！会死…”

一次次抽动不停。

“会死…”

“哈啊…不要…”

“求求你们…”

“我…我没办法怀上…”

那只手兀然抚摸在男人微微涨起的小腹处，那里面都是精液，来自两人轮流进献于他的种子。他哀求着，一边抬高的双腿还不停配合August的性侵而耸动，“拜托…唔…好涨，好涨…塞不下…好难受…”身上男人热情霸道的吻着他的脖颈脸颊，Mendez无处可逃，只让泪水滚滚坠下，“不行的…哈啊啊啊啊！”倾听他求救的Solo只是看着他，深情病态的抚摸他圆滚的腹部。

终于当最后一次也终结，男人早已失去了意识，他们甚至还费心的将他下半身抬起，这动作不慎将他吵醒，结束了对巨大性器的服务的屄门被撑开得无法还原，满溢的精液正从会阴处向着他后面幽深的洞口流去。“嗯！啊！”金属冰凉再次蛮横的闯入他的胯间，堵截住本该出来的大量精液。

“好好含住。”他对那崩溃的男人微笑。

“总会怀上的，Tony.。”

“我们有的是时间。”

End


End file.
